Tennis Prodigy in Black
by Tezmitsu-Ryochi
Summary: What will happen when after Nationals Ryoma's life goes shady
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did no one would want to read it.

* * *

National Tournament

It was the final point in the nationals. Until the fateful words rang through the stadium.

"Match, Echizen."

That's when every thing changed for the Seigaku regulars. Only they did not know it yet, nor did they know that their youngest member was changing under their very nose. Every one rushed out onto the court pulling the young player into their celebrating group. He just shook them off and went over to the stoic captain who was still on the sidelines.

"Buchou"

"Well done, Echizen. You have become the pillar of support for Seigaku."

* * *

Kawamura Sushi (victory celebration)

Everyone was there eating their fill of sushi, all of them happy and excited. Momoshiro eating every thing in sight. Kaidoh was of course complaining about Momo's eating habits. Inui was talking to Fuji about his new data, and also how he caught Tezuka smiling on tape. Kikumaru was looking around at the quickly disappearing food and in an attempt to get some for himself grabbed Fuji's hot wasabe sushi. Kawamura was behind the counter making the sushi almost as fast as it was going. Oishi was trying in vain to calm everyone down, being the mother hen of the group. Tezuka was in fact for once letting it all happen as soon he would no longer be the buchou. Echizen on the other hand was interacting with the group much like he normally would. Only it was fake not at all as to what he was thinking inside his head.

Though no one appeared to notice Echizen's behavior three pairs of eyes were on him.

"Tezuka, have you noticed how our rookie is not acting like himself to night?" Fuji asked as he cam over to sit by the captain.

"Aa"

"Saa . . . it does seem to me that his is worried about something. Don't you think?"

"We shouldn't let our guard down. Especially with Echizen."

"There's a 6.4 chance that he is in shock from winning the game, a 34 chance that he is hiding something, and a 60.6 chance that he is worried that something will now happen."

"Inui, what is he worried about happening?" Tezuka asked the data gatherer.

"I. . . have no data as to what he is worried about." He replied for once closing his notebook and putting it down on the table.

"Saa . . . I think we need to find out what is going on, don't you, Tezuka?" Fuji asked his blue eyes glinting as he opened them as his ever present smile faded.

"Aa."

As the party was winding down Echizen got up and left with no one taking any notice of the young player. Except once again three pairs of eyes watched him go.

Fuji stood catching everyone attention "Well, I had better get going see you all tomorrow. Tezuka, Inui walk with me."

The two nodded and followed the tensai outside and turned to follow Echizen who they could see a few blocks down.

As they were leaving they heard Momo shout from the shop "Hey, Echizen's already gone!"

* * *

The street

Echizen had walked several blocks before stopping and just standing there in the middle of the street. After a few minutes several large men in black came out of the shadows and surrounded him.

The three following Echizen edged closer and kept to the shadows until they heard what was being said.

"The agreement has been fulfilled now that your team has won the Nationals, sir." One said

"And" Was all Echizen replied, but the men seemed to know what he wanted.

"Sir, he reneged on the steel, didn't think that you would win. He doesn't want anyone to interfere with his plans. Anyone like you or your team mates." Another replied

Echizen looked up and around at the men. "I was afraid that it would turn out this way. How long do you think we have before he comes?"

"We don't know sir. Seeing as right now he is still abroad on business he will have to wait until it is finished. He will also know that we reported to you so it will make him unpredictable. We suggest heightened security for both you and the school." The first replied

"No, leave everything as it is. I don't want him to know we're prepared If he does come in the next few days I should be able to hold him off until you get there." Echizen said shacking his head.

"But Echigozen-sama if you were to be hurt!"Argued the first, who appeared to be the leader, as the others murmured their agreement.

" DON'T argue with me Kazuyama!" Anger laced Echizen's voice, and glinted in his eyes when he replied.

"Besides if you raise guard then my cover will be blown and he wont be the only one after me and my team mates." This time he sounded regretful as he spoke those words.

"Sir. . . I will honor our decision, but do know that if something were to happen many people would be in danger." Kazuyama said.

"I am well aware of that fact. Send in the UCY group, but remember they are not to treat me as if they know me or even who I am. Now go before you are seen by more people." Echizen said as he dismissed them.

"Sir." The group said in unison as they started to retreat back into the shadows.

"Kazuyama, one last thing." Echizen called to the large man.

"Sir?"

"Tell Atobe that he might show up at Hyotei as well. Just because he does indeed know my position with them. And if you Keigo personally call him monkey king he will know who sent this warning."

"Yes sir." Kazuyama said as he disappeared into the night.

After a while Echizen turned around and looked toward were his three sempis were hiding.

"I know your there Inui-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-buchou. I let you hear this conversation so that you could help me protect the school. Only I cannot have you acting differently towards me that will put you in danger when he does come. Also don't speak a word about this to anyone. Goodnight sempais." Echizen said before turning and going home. Leaving his sempais there standing on the street looking after him as he left.

--

I know it's not much but here it is my first fanfic what to dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! TT

I'll try to get chapter two out asap


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis , If I did no one would want to read it

* * *

Atobe Mansion

"Master Keigo, there is some one here to see you." Atobe's butler said as he entered the living room were Atobe was currently reading.

"Oh, there is someone here to see Ore-sama? Why, by all means let them be graced by Ore-sama's presence, show them in." He said sitting down the book and gesturing wildly.

When the man entered however Atobe froze. He knew who this was, more precisely he knew who had sent the man. The said person just stood there tall with short brown hair and dull gray eyes, this man was Kazuyama.

After Atobe had recovered from his shock he looked around at all the servants and maids. "Everyone out, or risk punishment." And they quickly obeyed soon no one was in the room besides Atobe and Kazuyama.

"So, what does Echigozen-sama want from me?" Atobe asked dropping the ore-sama act.

"He wants nothing except to warn you of the possible danger you and your school might soon face."Kazuyama said.

"My school? What do they have to do with anything? What danger? What is going on, Kazuyama-san?" Atobe replied his voice rising with every word.

"Atobe-san please let me explain. About a year ago HE approached Echigozen-sama with a proposal. He proposed that Echigozen-sama would enter school and win every official tennis game in the club and in the tournaments. If Echigozen-sama did this HE would leave the country and never bother Japan or the United States company assets again. If not HE would take over everything Echigozen-sama holds, you would also be in danger of being taken over. However now that Echigozen-sama has fulfilled his part and taken his school to win the national tournament HE has reneged on the steel. We suspect that HE will come after Echigozen-sama, His teammates, as well as his associates." Kazuyama explained.

"So he has sent you to warn me about the coming danger I might face. Echigozen-sama is truly caring what measures does he suggest?"

"That I do not know. He himself has only sent in the UCY group, for he thinks that heightened security will rise suspicion."

"IS HE CRAZY?! Doesn't he know what would happen if something would happen to him?!" Atobe stood and started to pace. "However I do unfortunately see his point, I will set up similar security. Tell him thank you for me. Also you said that they won nationals? So that would mean that he is in Seigaku, but who?"

"Oh, that reminds me he told me to call you 'Monkey King' and that you were who he was. Go day Atobe-san" Kazuyama said before taking his leave. As he left he heard a shout behind him.

"NOOOOOOO, ECHIGOZEN-SAMA IS THE BRAT?!"

* * *

Tezuka house hold

Tezuka thought about what he had heard earlier that night. It just didn't make since even after he had talked about it with Fuji and Inui.

_Flashback_

_After they watched Echizen leave they started back the way they had com and somehow found themselves at the street courts. There was no one there it being so late, so they sat in silence._

"_I don't know what to think."Fuji said breaking the silence. His eyes were open and there was no trace of a smile on his face._

"_This exceeds all my data." Inui stated randomly flipping through his notebook. "And for him to Echigozen of all people. It's unthinkable."_

"_That name rings a bell. Who is he Inui?" Tezuka asked his expressionless face showing complete and utter shock._

"_The Echigozen family owns several large company's and brands in many different areas. There are also rumors that tie the family to the mafia and Yakuza as well as the United Stats CIA and FBI. The Echigozen's have more money, power, and influence than many powerful families including the Atobe's. They are secretly one of the richest families in the world. You would know the name because recently the head of the family and his wife were killed in a car accident leaving their only son Ryo to take over. That was about a year and a half ago." Inui said reading from his notebook._

"_I think it is best to treat Echizen as normal and to be on guard in case of any danger like Echizen is afraid of. Let us see what happens just don't let your guard down." Tezuka said a note of finality in his voice._

"_If Tezuka says so then we don't have any choice do we?" Fuji said a smile back on his face_

_End Flashback_

Even though he had said it he wasn't so sure it was the right decision he would just have to white tell tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at school

Morning practice went as usual. However the same cannot have been said for class. Throughout the school there were five transfer students. One of them was in Echizen's class.

"Class I would like you to meet a new student who just transferred here. This is Haguza Miyoki." Sense said introducing the student.

"Ohiyo, I'm Haguza Miyoki, I transferred here with my four siblings when my farther got transferred. All of us play tennis so were glad to have transferred here to the famous Seigaku." Haguza said with a smile.

"Well, Haguza-san there seem to be an open seat next to Echizen."the sense said before starting the lesson. No one noticed Haguza slipped a note in to Echizen's hand as he took his seat.

_Sir, the two playing my brothers are Shitaka in 3-B and Eshiji in 2-C, The two playing my sisters are Tsuyomi in 2-A and Yoriko in 1-C. We will not let anything happen to you so we are all entering the tennis clubs as a precaution. As ordered we will act as if we don't know you, however if something happens that would endanger you none of us will stand by even if that means blowing your or our coven._

_Miyoki_

After reading the note he nodded his head almost imperceptibly. He knew he was asking for a lot as it was.

Afternoon Practice

"Everyone assemble!" Tezuka's voice rang out over the courts.

"I would like to introduce three new member's to the tennis club. Haguza Shitaka 3rd year, Haguza Eshiji 2nd year, and Haguza Miyoki 1st year. Treat them with kindness. Resume practice."

Shitaka was tall with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. He was calm but not expressionless and was easy to get a long with. Eshiji had long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. He had trouble keeping still and bottle his energy and had a big grin on his face. Miyoki also had black hair with green eyes. He had a small smile and a calm appearance,but if you got him started he could be loud and rowdy.

Nothing else happened that day as practice continued as the three were welcomed into the group. They didn't acknowledged Echizen in any special way besides normal curiosity, nor in fact did Echizen acknowledge them. However three pairs of eyes wandered between the four.

"Saa. . . they just might be the UCY that Echizen sent for. What do you think Tezuka?" Fuji asked his eyes opening.

"Aa"

"There is a 35 chance that they are normal students and a 60 chance that they are indeed the UCY though we don't know what that stand for." Inui said coming over with his note book open.

"Inui, what about the other 5?" Fuji asked looking at him.

"That is the left over percentage of error seeing as things have so quickly changed." Inui replied he was deeply troubled by the amount of possible error.

At the end of practice and after everyone had changed they found two girls outside the club room. One had a pixie cut light brown hair with a clean figure, she was of medium height and was hopping from foot to foot eagerly. The other had dark brown layers with red highlights reaching her shoulders and was petite. She had on a board expression like she had some were more important to be.

As the three Haguza brothers came out the girl with the pixie cut bounced over to them.

"Hurry up you guys were going to be late dad's going to be mad."She wined.

"Were coming Tsuyomi, besides we have plenty of time." Eshiji said as the five started to walk out. "By the way Yoriko stop looking so board it's not like we aren't challenged here."

"Speak for your self the girls team is lacking." the red head Yoriko replied.

The rest of the team watch them go in amazement at the large family.

"Oi, Echizen, want to go get some burgers?" Momo called.

"Not today Momo-sempai, I have some errands to run." Echizen replied.

"Ehhhh! Ochibi is refusing food is something wrong ochibi?" Eiji said glomping him.

"Kikumaru-sempai. . .c-can't breath" He gasped.

"Eiji! Let him go." Oishi said pulling him off the boy as he was turning purple."Are you alright Echizen?"

"I'm Fine Oishi-sempai, I gotta go." He said as he walked out and following the Haguza siblings. After all they were all going to the same place

* * *

Here is chapter two

How am i doing

thanks for the support it wont be long until the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis , If I did no one would want to read it

* * *

After Practice

Echizen followed the Haguza siblings for a few blocks before turning off and heading home. It didn't take long until he was outside his house but he didn't go inside. Instead he went around to the temple behind the house and to the tennis court behind that. As expected his 'father' was there.

"Oi, Oyaji, it's time." He called out to the figure laying on a bench.

"Oh, brat your back already. You want a match?" The man said as he sat up.

"No you baka. It's time, your job is done and the meeting is about to start, now lets go Echizen Nanjiro-san" Echizen told him before turning around.

"Yes, Echigozen-sama."Nanjiro said his posture and demeanor changing when he heard those words. And he followed Echizen out of the temple back to the house.

When they reached the house Echizen went upstairs to change out of his school uniform. When he came back down again he was in a sensible white suit with a black shirt, red tie, and his white Fila cap.

It didn't take long until a black limo pulled up in frount of the house. With the Echizen family following behind they soon arrived at a large mansion just outside the city.

(A/N I'm going to call Ryoma by his first name now so it wont get confusing)

Waiting outside of the mansion was an army of maids and butlers. As the limo pulled up in frount of the house and Ryoma got out the all bowed in unison.

"Welcome home at last Echigozen-sama."

Ryoma nodded and walked passed them into the house. He went straight into the dining room were all the others he had called were assembled. The Echizen family followed him silently and sat down at the three of the four remaining chairs at the end of the table. Ryoma sat down at the head of the table and looked around at all the people there.

"I have called you here because we have a problem. As you know about a year ago I formed a deal with HIM. What you don't know is that HE has refused to honor his side of the deal now that I have completed my part. I have assembled you so that you know this are will take the necessary precautions. I will hold my cover for the next two months until the school year ends. Then I will disappear." Ryoma stated looking around the table again. "Tell me your thoughts. I have already heard from my guards, now I want to hear from you."

The discussion that followed was not to surprising to say the least. Most of the family heads urged him to have better security. Others stated what they would be doing in an attempt to not draw attention to their families. As the meeting drew to an end Ryoma felt a gaze on him and he turned to see Atobe looking at him with a worried expression. Standing Ryoma drew attention back to him ending the current conversation.

"We will now end this meeting as there are more tings that need to be attended to. I will be expecting reports on each families plan of action. You are free to go also, don't let your guard down."

With that the families, guards, and others started to file out. That is all of them except Atobe.

"Is there something you want Atobe?" Ryoma asked.

"Echigozen-sama, I would like a privet word with you." Atobe replied bowing his head respectfully.

Ryoma sighed, "Very well, follow me."

Ryoma lead him out of the room, up the stairs and into one of the spire bedrooms. Ryoma sat down in a chair by the desk in the room as Atobe sat on the bed.

"Well Atobe, what is it you want?" he asked looking at the other boy blandly.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Atobe asked looking down at the floor. "After you made that deal, you just disappeared. Your guards wouldn't tell me where you were, nor would they let me look for you. And now I find that you were hiding under my noise with a rival school as my rival. Why Ryo? Why!?"

Once again Ryoma sighed and got up walking to the window and looking out.

"It was a precaution Keigo. If you knew it was me there could have been a slip. Maybe not from you but one of your servants." he said feeling the weight of all that was happening fall on him.

Atobe got up and hugged the other boy. As Ryoma leaned into the embrace Atobe admitted his fears.

"Now that you are the head of the family we hardly see each other, despite being betrothed. I worry about you you know." Atobe said into Ryoma's hair.

"I know that Keigo, but it can't be helped now can it? If the world knew the truth about me then they wouldn't respect me the way they do now. You do what you may, but I will stay as I am for the next two months. Then, I'm not sure what will happen, but, if there is a way, I will not leave you in the dark again." Ryoma said looking up at him with a small, sad smile. "Now, it is time for you to leave we both have school tomorrow and I still have things I need to do."

"Yes." Atobe agreed reluctantly. "I will see you soon, weather your guards will let me or not."

After that they went back to the dining room and went there separate ways, acting no different then when they had left.

* * *

The next day at morning practice

Tezuka watched Ryoma intently as he played a practice match against Kawamura. Something was different today about the boy, he just couldn't place it. Turning he found that Fuji and Inui were also looking at the freshman player.

"Saa . . . something is strange today don't you agree Tezuka?" Fuji asked not taking his eyes off Ryoma.

"Aa." Tezuka agreed feeling at a loss for what to do.

"I have no data on him now." Inui admitted. "All I do have is from his time here and I'm not sure how much of that is true. What I have about the Echigozen family is all from news articles. He is truly a mystery."

"What can we do though? Even if he told us the truth there's not much we can do." Fuji said opening his eyes.

"Who told you what Fujiko?" asked the energetic redhead as he bounced over to them.

"Nothing Eiji. Is there something you wanted?" Fuji replied smiling at him.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-sensei wants the regulars to go to her office." Eiji told them before bouncing off to tell the rest of the regulars the news.

"Saa. . . I guess we should get going then." Fuji said as they headed toward Ryuuzaki's office.

* * *

Ryuuzaki's office

As the regulars assembled in the office they noticed a man standing beside their coach that they didn't know. That is except one.

"I have called you here for an important reason." Ryuuzaki started. "This is Kazuyama Ichi head butler for the Echigozen family. He has a proposal for you that I will let him explain."

When they were told who the man was Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui stood in unrevealed shock. This was the man in black they had seen that night, the head of the guards for Ryoma.

Kazuyama stepped forward, "The young master has seen your performance at the national championships and was greatly impressed. So he is offering your team the chance to stay at his home here in Tokyo and train with professionals for the next two months. Along with the Rikkaidai, Hyotei, and Fudomine teams. Would you accept this offer a ride will be offered to and from the Echigozen estate before and after school each day. You are welcome to visit your families whenever you feel during your stay with us. Please consider my masters offer."

By the end of the speech the regulars were talking amongst them selves.

"I think this would be a good experience for you." Ryuuzaki told them. "The Echigozen's have haired top pro's and their equipment is said to be top notch. What do you think Tezuka?"

Every pair of eyes turned to Tezuka as he nodded.

"I think we should accept the offer." He said as the team let out an excited whoop.

"you will be going the day after tomorrow get permission from you parents and bring your things to practice as you will be leaving after school lets out. Any questions?" Ryuuzaki told them looking around.

"Will we get to meet Echigozen-san?" Momo asked looking eagerly at Kazuyama.

Everyone missed him meet Ryoma's eyes and the slight nod Ryoma gave him before replying.

"Yes, My master is returning from doing business abroad next week and he looks forward to meeting your team."He told them.

At this the three who knew the truth sent Ryoma glances that clearly were questioning but the freshman chose to ignore them.

"If there is nothing else you are dismissed go to class. And don't forget it's the day after tomorrow." Ryuuzaki dismissed them.

As the regulars went there own way no one noticed Ryoma slipping away and heading up to the roof. Nor did they see Kazuyama follow him moments later.

How did you like it?

Now I want reviews or else ( not really) but still

see you soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, If I did no one would want to read it

This is an apology as I wont be including Fudomine in this story if I do there will be two many characters to deal with

* * *

Two days later

School had just ended and the nine tennis regulars could be seen heading toward the gate with their bags. It wasn't long until a limo stopped in front of the school and Kazuyama got out.

"If you would please come with me we need to get going the other schools are already at the house." He told them holding the door open for them the slide in and following them in.

"What's going to happen once we get there?" Oishi asked looking at the man.

"When we get there you will be assigned rooms following an assembly in the dining room. After that you will be allowed to become familiar with the house . Training starts the next day, all day as it is the weekend. You will be assigned groups to practice with you will not necessarily be with a certain person in your team it is all by draw." He explained.

There was little more talk as the limo pulled in front of the house were they would be staying at. When they got out all of them stared. It was bigger than any house they had seen before , including Atobe's. It was five stories with a deck on the third floor. The entrance had pillars and the entire building was white.

"Follow me." Kazuyama said leading the way into the house, if you could call it that.

They entered the dining room to find that the other two teams were already there sitting at two of four longs tables. Kazuyama went to the front of the room and waited for them to be seated before he started.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Echigozen estate. For the next two months you are free to train, relax, and visit your families when ever you want. Our only request is that you inform us ahead of time if you wont be coming to a meal. You will be rooming in pairs and your training groups will be groups in groups of four. We will now begin the drawing for room partners."

Results

Echizen – Atobe (room 1)

Renji – Inui (room 2)

Kirihara – Shishido (room 3)

Yukimura – Fuji (room 4)

Eiji – Mukahi (room 5)

Ohtori – Kawamura (room 6)

Sanada – Tezuka (room 7)

Oshitari – Yagyuu – Momoshiro (room 8)

Niou – Hiyoshi (room 9)

Kaidoh – Kabaji (room 10)

Akutagawa – Kowahara (room 11)

Marui – Oishi (room 12)

"Now that that is settled you can go unpack the training groups will be decided at supper which is served at 6:30 until then do as you will." Kazuyama said as they went to their designated rooms many grumbling about their roommates.

Ryoma had just gotten to his room when he was stopped by one of the maids.

"Sir you have a phone call. You can just pick up the extension in your room and dial nine."

Nodding his thanks Ryoma entered his room. Setting down his things, he picked up the phone dialing nine for the connection.

"Yes?"

::Is this Echigozen Ryo?::

"Who is this?"

::Have you forgotten so soon? And here I thought I had made an impression on you a year ago.::

"What do you want bastard?" Ryoma growled into the phone.

::Now now do watch your language Ryo. As for what I want, well, I think you know what I want.::

"I upheld my end of the deal now it's time you hold yours."

::Deal? What deal? Did we have a deal? It must have slipped my memory. Because I don't remember making deals with a killer.::

Ryoma was about to reply when the door opened.

::No answer to that Ryo? Well have you finally admitted to the fact that you killed her?::

"I have no idea what your talking about. So if you don't mind I have thing I need to do." Ryoma told him as Atobe entered the room. He was followed by Momo and Eiji who were looking around as if it were a museum instead of a house.

::I'm not done with you yet Ryo. If you think that keeping your friends under your protection well stop me than you have a lot to learn.::

Ryoma sighed as he set down the phone. This was all getting to be too much for him to handle alone. The longer he tried to stall and protect his friends, the more they were in danger. Turning to face the other three, Ryoma watched in amusement as the, sans Atobe, gaped at his room.

"Your room is amazing Echizen." Momo exclaimed rather loudly.

"Nya, Ochibi's room is bigger than ours." Eiji wined tackling their smallest member in a hug.

"Kikumaru-sempai GET OFF!" Ryoma yelled breaking free of the others grasp. They all just stared at him in shock. Never before had Ryoma broken free for Eiji's hug. Nor did he get all agitated and start yelling at him before ether. Again Ryoma sighed closing his eyes.

"Sempai I still need to unpack, I'll see you at dinner."They both just nodded still staring at him in shock as they went back to their rooms.

As soon as they were gone Ryoma shut the door and collapsed on the bed. He lay there like that until he felt arms rap around him. Turning over he curled up against Atobes chest breathing in the sent of the other boy. As they lay there like that time seemed to have no consequence, nonexistent in their mind. Finally Ryoma sat up and moved to start unpacking.

"You don't have to do that you know." Atobe said sitting up and watching him. "knowing the servants and Kazuyama the wardrobe is already full of close for the both of us."

"I know," Came the quiet reply, "but I need to do something with my hands. And I'm not for a match right know."

Atobe frowned, something was wrong. "Ryo? What happened? Who was on the phone wen we came in?"

Ryoma stiffened, "It was HIM. He accused me of killing her. Said I would pay,and that my protection wouldn't keep everyone safe. I think I should just do it now and not wait a week. They need to know, Keigo. I have to tell them."

"But . . . the three already know, why do you have to tell even more. There is always the chance that. . ."

"I KNOW THAT!" Ryoma cried turning to face the other boy. "BUT IF I DON'T AND SOMETHING HAPPENS I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He stumbled back until he hit the wall and slid down it. He just sat there tears running from dull eyes as Atobe came to kneal beside him.

"Oh Kami-sama, if something were to happen . . . I'd . . . I'd. NO! I wont let anything happen. I'm going to tell them Kei, I'm going to tell them everything, everything."

Atobe gulped as the extent of her words settled in.

"Ryoma, when you say everything, do you mean. . ."

The smaller boy sat up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes Kei," He said reaching up into his hair, "I mean everything."

* * *

I'm so soooorrrry

pleease, please, please don't kill me

We were selling our house and I had driver ed after school

I'm going as fast as i can

sorry for the shortness


	5. AN sorry

I am sorry to all those out there that have been eagerly awaiting an update to this story. However during these many months that I have not updated I did in fact complete this story, and started many others. Unfortunately about a month and a half ago my dad did a "routine" update on my system. And promptly lost EVERYTHING that I had saved, the backups and the backups backup. I am not just talking stories but music, games, old school papers, any possible thing gone. I literally started with a new computer no way to get it all back. This last month has been recovery program after recovery program trying, and failing, to get anything back. So in the wake of these events I have decided to cut my losses and start over. So this story and any other story completed or not will be rewritten and re-posted. I will NOT remove the existing story until it is completely rewritten. I apologize and swear on all my manga that this is not a lie made up to bye myself more time.

Sorry for the inconvenience I will try to have most of it done before school starts again. Until then I will accept any flames or criticisms.

Tezmitsu-Ryochi


End file.
